A taxi service may utilize a plurality of drivers that fulfill passenger requests for transportation. A taxi service may provide one or more mobile applications that facilitate the efficient pairing of passengers and drivers. The taxi service may receive a passenger request and select a driver to fulfill the request based on information associated with the passenger request and information associated with the driver.